


Talk Dirty to Me

by Archer973



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, but Eliot it very much mentioned, mostly Parker/Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison knows dating Parker is unlike anyone else. But this was a bit of a surprise. Not that he was complaining, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Alec Hardison has learned a few things about dating Parker:

1)      It involves a lot of being thrown off of buildings and nearly dying.

2)      Never give that girl caffeine. Ever. (No, seriously, don’t.)

3)      Sometimes she just doesn’t want to be touched. There’s no trigger or particular circumstance that will lead to this (at least, not that Hardison is aware of), she just doesn’t feel like it. Don’t press the issue unless you want a fork to the chest.

4)      When she does want to be touched, she wants to be touched **now** , and she doesn’t care who’s around to see it. (Hardison doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to look Nate in the eye again.)

5)      She is very impatient and hates to be kept waiting, especially if she’s feeling, ahem, _affectionate_.

6)      Most importantly, dating Parker is not like dating anyone else.

 

This is why Hardison is not surprised when Parker jumped into his lap and stripped off her shirt with no warning whatsoever. Hastily pausing his game, Hardison smiled up at the thief in his lap, saying “Hey, babe” as he brought his hands up to rest on her thighs. Parker didn’t bother with the pleasantries, however, bending down and catching the hacker’s lips in a scorching kiss, one hand on the back of his head, the other sneaking under his shirt to splay slim fingers over warm skin.

Grinning, Hardison let his hands move upwards, reveling in the feel of Parker’s soft skin and lithe body. Pulling away, Parker quickly divested him of his shirt, then went back to kissing him, pressing her chest against his. Hardison could feel all the blood starting to rush downwards as his thief moved her gymnast body against him in ways that were just downright sinful.

Groaning, Hardison reached between them, feeling for the snap on her pants. He could feel Parker’s nimble fingers quickly undo his fly, then a warm hand was on him, making him gasp and moan. Parker pushed his pants down and began to play with him like he was one of her locks. Hardison whimpered, completely at her mercy and loving every second of it.

“What do you think of Eliot?” Parker asked suddenly, looking Hardison right in the eye.

“Wha- ah! What?” Hardison asked, though his ability to form complete words was extremely compromised as Parker applied just the right amount of pressure with her fingertips.

“Eliot,” Parker repeated, voice completely normal, as if she didn’t have her hand down Hardison’s pants. “What do you think of him? Do you like him? I mean, like like him, not just friend like him, cause I know you friend like him. Do you think he’s hot?”

“What? No! No, I don’t think Eliot’s hot- ah! Oh, babe, that’s so good…” Hardison replied, trying to swim through the fog of arousal to give a complete answer.

“Are you sure? Cause I see you checking him out all the time,” Parker stated, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. “It’s okay if you do. I think Eliot’s hot, especially when he’s beating the crap out of someone.”

Hardison opened his mouth to reply, but he was suddenly swamped with images of their gruff teammate: Eliot kicking the crap out of some bad guys with his bare hands; Eliot’s piercing blue eyes staring at him; Eliot’s shirt stretching across solid muscle; those strong arms wrapping around him in a warm hug; the faint smell of wood smoke that always seems to hang around the man; the way Eliot’s jeans fit him…

The wave of arousal that swept through the hacker made him gasp. He felt himself throb, all the blood in his body convening and pulsing at one point. Hardison knew that he probably should be concerned that the thought of the hitter prompted that response, but he was honestly too turned on to care.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, Alec,” Parker said, her voice dropping into a seductive purr as she continued to touch him, a sly grin on her face. “How your eyes always stray to him, how you will use any excuse to touch him. And you know what? I like it. I like the thought of the two of you together. Sometimes, when I’m all alone in my warehouse and I get horny, I’ll think about the two of you fucking while I masturbate. Do you think Eliot’s a submissive? Or would you want him to flip you over and fuck you on whatever surface is closest?”

At this point Hardison couldn’t stop himself from letting out a ragged moan. The sound of those sinful words coming out of Parker’s beautiful mouth was a turn on in its own right, but the images she was providing him with… Hardison had always known he could appreciate the male form, and if a certain Tenth Doctor had slipped into his mind when he was all alone with only his hand for company, well, that was his business. But the picture Parker was painting was so poignant and arousing that he didn’t know how he was still holding on.

“I figured you’d like that,” Parker continued, laughing slightly and giving him a gentle kiss at the base of his jaw. “You’re such a bottom, Alec. I love it, and I know Eliot would too. Imagine him ordering you to strip in that growly voice he always uses. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? He’d order you to sit on the bed and not touch yourself, then he’d make you watch as he fucked me. And I’d love it. I’d be moaning his name and looking at you. Then he’d pull out and tell you to take his place. I’d welcome you, just like I did him. When you’re buried inside me, he’d kneel behind you and sink into you. You’d be trapped between us. He’d start to move, and I’d be able to feel him through you. We’d thrust and grind until you were a trembling mess, then we’d all fall over the edge, together.”

It was too much for Hardison to take. Gasping, he felt himself release, coating Parker’s hand and his stomach. When he came down from his high, he looked at his girlfriend, who was curled up innocently by his side.

“Did you really just get me off by talking dirty about a threesome with our best friend?” Hardison asked, half convinced it had been a dream. Parker just smiled, stretching up to kiss him.

“Let’s go steal an Eliot.”

 


End file.
